The disclosure relates generally to optical fibers and more particularly to optical fibers having improved mechanical strength.
Mechanical properties of optical fibers are very important, as they influence the way the fibers are woven into cables and also influence the properties of the cables themselves. A particularly important mechanical property is mechanical strength.
The mechanical strength of a glass material, including the essentially pure or slightly doped silica typically used to make optical fiber, is at least in part a function of components or ingredients used to make the glass. In addition, the mechanical strength of a glass material can be influenced by processing conditions used to make the glass. For example, in planar glass products, the strength of the glass can be significantly increased if the outer surface of the glass is processed to be in a state of compressive stress.